Au coeur de la vie
by Mystala
Summary: Le Roi d'Eclésia sème la terreur dans son pays. Le prince, son fils, ne peut plus l'accepter. Il décide de se battre. Pour cela, il doit retrouver sa famille perdue et s'allier à un groupe de résistants, dont le chef ne le laisse pas indifférent...Chap 5!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après une très longue absence (2 ans presque !) dans le monde des fanfics, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic justement. J'en ai encore une en cours sur TRC aussi, mais je ne sais toujours si je la finirai un jour... J'avais posté cette fic il y a quelques mois, mais n'aimant pas la structure de mon histoire, je l'ai supprimée et refaite. J'espère qu'elle sera mieux maintenant !

Petite présentation de la fic :

**Titre :** Au coeur de la vie

**Disclamer :** Non, les personnages de TRC ne sont malheureusement pas à moi. S'il l'étaient, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais casé Fye et Kuro ^^. Par contre, l'histoire, l'univers et les autres personnages m'appartiennent.

**Couple : **Kuro x Fye, je le fais enfin. Et sûrement un Shao x Saku.

**Note : **Cette fic se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, donc, les événements qui se passent en ce moment dans le manga ne sont pas pris en compte. Fye a toujours son oeil et c'est le même Shaolan que nous connaissons depuis le début. Il y aura juste une allusion du frère jumeau de Fye. Je ne sais pas si je les mettrais dans ma fic plus tard. A y réfléchir ! Fye, Kurogane, Shaolan et Sakura seront les seuls personnages de TRC présents. Pas de Yuko, ni de Mokona ! Désolée... Cette fic est un yaoi, vous l'aurez deviné !

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce début vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Il faisait nuit noire. Noir comme le désespoir, la souffrance. C'est ce qui se ressentait dans cette atmosphère qui entourait le pays d'Eclésia.

Ce pays était dirigé par un puissant et gigantesque royaume. Le Roi Léone régnait sur celui-ci depuis plus de vingt ans. Il avait eu une femme, la Reine Erika, et trois enfants : des jumeaux et une fille. Ces derniers avaient hérité de la magie de leur mère, magicienne de son état. La vie du pays était paisible et joyeuse. Mais malheureusement, un des jumeaux est mort lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, suite à une maladie incurable. Cela avait beaucoup attristé le couple royale.

Depuis ce jour, le Roi avait changé. Cinq ans plus tard, sans raisons apparentes, il envoya sa femme et sa fille très loin du royaume, ne voulant plus d'elles. Il garda son fils aîné, afin de le préparer au trône, sans lui laisser le choix. Ce dernier devait se plier aux ordres de son père, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Puis Léone agissait de façon totalement atroce : sans savoir pourquoi, il capturait des gens du peuple, les faisait prisonniers et les torturaient.

Suite à cela, un groupe de révolutionnaires s'est formé : l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges. Il défendait le peuple et se battait contre le Roi, ne supportant plus cette tuerie.

Treize ans après le début de ces événements, le Royaume était désormais plongé dans une atmosphère morbide. Le bonheur, la joie, tous les bons sentiments avaient disparus, pour laisser place à la peur, la tristesse, la mort. On avait l'impression qu'il faisait toujours nuit au pays d'Eclésia. Nuit glaciale et effrayante.

Ne pouvant plus accepter les agissements de son père, le prince d'Eclécia décida de ne plus le suivre…

-

Le prince était en colère. Très en colère.

Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre royale, un messager de Roi avait frappé à sa porte pour lui annoncer que ce dernier avait capturé un jeune homme du village voisin. Il le torturait pour lui soutirer des informations. Le prince, ne voulant pas laisser faire ça, était sorti brusquement de sa chambre, bousculant par la même occasion le messager.

Le fils du Roi courait dans les longs couloirs du château. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père agissait, il ne l'avait jamais compris. Voilà maintenant treize ans qu'il supportait ces tortures quotidiennes. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, et devait obéir. Le prince était seul pour porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules, sa mère et sa petite sœur n'étant plus là. Treize ans qu'il ne les avait pas vue…

Après plusieurs minutes de course, il arriva enfin dans la salle de trône. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia et le mit encore plus en colère. Son père était debout face au villageois, le regardant avec mépris et dégoût, entouré de ses gardes. Le jeune homme, à genoux, saignait de partout et avait l'air très faible, ce que le prince ne pouvait accepter.

- Père ! Arrêtez tout de suite ce massacre ! s'écria ce dernier, qui se précipita sur le Roi.

Celui-ci détourna son regard de son prisonnier pour le poser sur son fils, qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui. On pouvait lire la folie dans son regard.

- Arrêter ? Tu es sérieux, Fye ? Cet idiot sait des choses sur cet Ordre de malheur, tu penses que je vais le laisser filer ? dit-il avec un calme effrayant.

Ledit Fye ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par les paroles de son père. Ce dernier s'avança vers le prisonnier. Il prit l'épée d'un de ses gardes et la planta dans l'épaule du jeune villageois. Celui-ci cria de douleur. Lorsque le Roi retira l'arme du corps du jeune homme, le prince se mit entre lui et son père. Pour une fois, il s'opposa enfin face à cet homme ignoble, qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer comme son paternel.

- Cela suffit ! Je ne peux plus laisser faire ça, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

- Ecarte-toi ! cria le Roi.

- Non !

Fye mit ses mains devant lui et utilisa sa puissante magie pour repousser son père. Ce dernier virevolta à travers la salle.

Le prince se retourna et se baissa pour être face au villageois. Il constata qu'il devait avoir à peine quinze ans, ce qui l'attrista encore plus. Le jeune homme était dans un état lamentable, proche de la mort.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là, décida Fye sans en être convaincu.

L'adolescent sourit malgré ses blessures.

- Ca ne sert à rien, dit-il avec difficulté. Ecoute-moi, Prince. Toi seul peut t'opposer contre Sa Majesté, ainsi que l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges. Il faut que tu ramènes la paix dans notre pays, cela ne peut plus durer. Je compte sur toi, et je sais que tu le feras. Tous les habitants du pays t'aideront, sois en certain. Courage, il t'en faudra beaucoup.

Puis il s'effondra dans les bras de Fye. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de hurler. Il appela un garde pour prendre le garçon, ce qu'il fit. Le prince se leva et se retourna vers le Roi. Il était assis sur son trône, ne semblant porter aucune trace de l'attaque de son fils. Il le regardait avec noirceur et colère.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me désobéir !

- Je ne peux plus accepter vos agissements, Père. C'est terminé, je ne vous couvrirai plus.

Fye pensait aux paroles du jeune villageois. C'était décidé. Il aiderait le peuple et se battrait contre son paternel.

- Mais enfin, mon fils, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'en as pas le croit, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? dit la Majesté, une soudaine peur s'élevant dans sa voix, peur de perdre son successeur.

- Si. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Je vais m'opposer à vous et je vous combattrait. S'il le faut, je renoncerai à mon titre de prince d'Eclésia. Je ne veux pas voir mon pays sombrait dans le néant à cause de vous. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu accepter ces tortures.

Il s'avança vers la grande porte du palais.

- Fye ! cria le Roi. Tu ne vas pas faire, hein ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Fye, tu m'écoutes ? Ne me laisse pas, fils, reste ici, tu entends ? Fye !

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière les cris de son père. Il soupira. Il s'était enfin opposé face à cet homme. Quelque part, cela le rendit triste. Cet être ignoble était quand même son père. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter ce massacre.

Le prince se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y prit quelques affaires qu'il mit dans un sac et le posa sur son dos. Il alla vers les écuries, prépara son cheval alezan **(1)**, et le chevaucha. Lorsque Fye s'apprêta à partir, un homme se planta devant lui. Il reconnut le conseiller du Roi, un vieil homme qui semblait en bonne santé.

- Que me voulez-vous, Eril ? demanda-t-il, restant sur ses gardes.

- Du bien, mon Prince, répondit-il. Je veux vous aider et vous dire où se trouvent votre mère et votre sœur.

Le prince n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme le plus proche de Léone l'aiderait. Qui plus est, qu'il savait où étaient les femmes de sa famille, qu'il imaginait perdues à jamais. Il encouragea Eril à continuer.

- Elles se trouvent dans un village dans le Sud du pays, qui s'appelle Suwa. Sa Majesté les a envoyées là-bas, il y a treize ans. Elles sont sûrement encore en vie. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage, Prince. Vous parviendrez à vaincre cette situation.

Le conseiller s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. A présent, Fye avait un espoir qui le poussait à voyager à travers le pays. Il devait, voulait retrouver sa mère et sa sœur. Il sourit à cet espoir si soudain. Il s'accrocha à lui comme à une lumière au plus profond des ténèbres. Puis le prince donna des petits coups de talons à son cheval qui démarra sa course à l'instant même, comme s'il voulait lui aussi partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Un fois arrivés à l'extérieur du royaume, Fye arrêta son cheval. Il regarda un dernière fois le grand palais bleu et blanc. Il sourit tristement, mais avec soulagement. Il était enfin libre. Puis il repartit en direction du Sud.

* * *

**(1)** Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, alezan est une robe, c'est-à-dire la couleur du cheval. En gros, le cheval est marron clair.

Prologue terminé !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Etant en Terminale, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et oui, bac à la fin de l'année -_-'.

En espérant que cela vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Reviews please !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoici avec le chapitre 1 ! Je n'ai pas eu de reviews, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai vu des lecteurs passer, alors je continue à la poster. Pour eux, mais aussi pour moi, je l'avoue ^^'. Maintenant que je me suis lancée dans cette aventure, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter !

Le Kuro x Fye n'arrive pas encore, c'est vrai, mais il faut que je mette d'abord en place l'intrigue. Kuro-chan apparaitra dans le chapitre 3, si tout va bien !

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Fye ? Où es-tu ? Fye !

Le Roi Léone, homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains clairs et courts, paniquait dans les couloirs de son palais, ouvrant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sous sa main. Son fils, le prince Fye, avait disparu depuis la veille.

Ne le trouvant pas, le Roi commençait à perdre patience. Il alla dans le bureau de son conseiller, Eril, l'homme qui lui avait été toujours fidèle. Ce dernier était assis, classant des papiers officiels. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, il leva sa tête calmement. Il vit Léone dans un état de panique inimaginable.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Votre Majesté ? demanda-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- Où est mon fils, Eril ? questionna le Roi en claquant la porte derrière lui et s'avançant vers son conseiller.

- Je n'en sais rien, Altesse, mentit-il.

Devinant son mensonge, le Roi fou posa très brutalement ses mains sur le bureau d'Eril, le faisant sursauter.

- Ne me mens pas ! Pas toi ! Dis-moi où il est. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de lui.

Prenant peur, le conseiller ne dit pourtant rien. Il ne voulait pas trahir Fye, le seul espoir pour sauver le pays d'Eclésia de cet homme qui était devant lui.

- Je vous jure que je ne le sais pas, Mon Roi. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

- Pour couvrir Fye, bien sûr. Son cheval n'est plus dans l'écurie, il a disparu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux hier soir, mais je me suis trompé. Je suis sûr que tu sais où il est parti. Alors dis-le moi.

- Je le répète, Votre Majesté, je ne le sais pas.

L'entêtement d'Eril exaspéra Léone. Il sortit de ses gonds, contourna le bureau et attrapa son conseiller par le col.

- Abruti ! Et moi qui te faisais confiance ! s'énerva-t-il.

Sa victime ne pouvait plus respirer, son visage devenant violet. Remarquant cela, le Roi lâcha sa prise et jeta Eril dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci se prit la gorge dans sa main, essayant de reprendre sa respiration calmement, son vieil âge ne l'aidant pas beaucoup.

- Un jour, Eril, un jour, tu me diras où est mon fils, je te forcerai s'il le faut, jura Léone.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce violemment. Le vieux conseiller soupira. Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Malgré les menaces de son Roi, il ne dirait rien. Tout du moins, il garderait ce secret pour longtemps.

-

Cela faisait quatre jours que le prince d'Eclésia voyageait de villages en villages qui menaient vers le Sud. Malheureusement, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Tout le monde savait à quoi ressemblait le fils du Roi. Un beau jeune homme de vingt-trois ans aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus saphirs, plutôt grand et mince. Il portait aussi une tenue digne de son statut : une longue cape blanche d'où un col remontait jusqu'à hauteur de sa bouche, de longs gants blancs arrivant au-dessus de ses coudes, une sorte de tunique bleu ciel avec un col en or qui entourait ses épaules, un pantalon lui aussi bleu qui rentrait dans des chaussures hautes blanches vernies, les deux vêtements rejoints par une ceinture en or, et enfin, ce qui caractérisait le plus sa puissance, un diadème lui aussi en or où un diamant bleu était posé sur son front.

Mais Fye ne voulait pas se montrer, ayant peur de la réaction des villageois quand il le voyait. Certains réagissaient très mal, d'autres plutôt bien. A chaque village où il faisait une pause, il parlait de son projet à la population afin qu'elle s'unisse à lui. Cela marchait la plupart du temps. Des habitants faisaient même part des agissements du prince aux villages voisins. Le bouche à oreille fonctionnait très bien.

Mais l'objectif de Fye n'était pas encore atteint. Il savait que le village où il voulait se rendre n'était pas au courant de sa révolte. Certains villageois lui avaient expliqué que Suwa était un village assez isolé, qui ne se fondait pas avec les autres habitants du pays. Il savait que cela ne serait pas une tâche facile à accomplir. Mais le désir de revoir sa mère et sa sœur était bien plus fort que la longue route qui s'étalait devant lui.

On avait indiqué le chemin au prince. Ce dernier avait deviné que le voyage serait long et difficile. Mais il parviendrait à arriver à Suwa, coûte que coûte.

Le prince s'était arrêté dans un village du nom de Dari. C'était un environnement totalement japonais. Fye savait que les Japonais avaient autrefois vécu au pays d'Eclésia et qu'ils avaient laissé des traces de leur passage. Il trouvait ce paysage magnifique et reposant.

Le jeune homme était installé dans une chambre d'hôte très relaxante. Décidément, ce village lui plaisait énormément. Il avait donc décidé de s'y reposer deux ou trois jours, et aussi de laisser son cheval se remettre du long voyage qu'ils venaient tous deux d'effectuer. Surtout que les villageois avait écouté sans broncher son discours sur ses projets de révolte.

Alors que Fye était allongé sur le futon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva, s'avança vers la porte et la fit coulisser.

- Bonjour, mon Prince, dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes intimidée. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais désirez-vous quelque chose ? Etes-vous bien installé ?

Le blondinet sourit face à cette jeune femme timide. Elle portait un kimono vert clair.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Je suis très bien installé, et pour l'instant je ne désire rien. Vraiment, tout est parfait, ce village est magnifique. Dites-moi, quel votre nom ?

L'interpellée leva son visage. Elle paraissait plus détendue et se mit à sourire.

- Je m'appelle Miyaki, Majesté. Je suis vraiment très enchantée de rencontrer le prince en personne !

- Je suis moi-même ravi de vous connaître, très chère Miyaki.

Fye prit la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baise main. Celle-ci rougit. Remarquant cela, il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Pourtant, Miyaki se rendit compte que son rire était forcé…

- Ne restez pas là, entrez. Comme ça je pourrai vous demander quelque chose.

Elle obéit. Au bout de la pièce, à côté de la grande fenêtre, se trouvait une table et deux chaises. Ils s'y installèrent. Le prince souriait tout le temps. Son hôte commençait à trouver cela très étrange, comme si son sourire était vide de sentiments…

- Alors, Miyaki, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Fye, sortant par la même occasion la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Non, bien sûr, Votre Altesse. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Je suis actuellement en voyage pour me rendre au village de Suwa. Vous le connaissez ?

Au nom du village prononcé, Miyaki fut d'abord étonnée, puis afficha un grand sourire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Fye ouvrit grands les siens.

- Pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ?

- Suwa est le village où je suis née et où j'ai vécu toute mon enfance, déclara-t-elle. Cela ne fait que deux ans que je vis ici avec mon mari.

- Oh, vous êtes mariée ? Félicitations ! applaudit-il.

- Merci, Prince.

Bizarrement, Miyaki se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son client. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'âge du prince. Après tout, ils étaient de la même génération.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à Suwa ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Pour retrouver deux personnes, avoua Fye. Peut-être que vous les connaissez.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- La Reine Erika et sa fille.

Miyaki ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme recherchait sa propre mère et sa propre sœur. Bien entendu, tout le monde savait qui étaient la Reine Erika et sa fille.

- Je n'imaginais pas que vous recherchiez votre famille. Eh bien, oui, je les connais un peu. Je les croisais souvent au village. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi elles étaient là. En tout cas, elles sont vraiment très gentilles, je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi généreuses. Elles discutaient avec tout le monde, aidaient les autres villageois, donnaient…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Fye s'attrister peu à peu. La jeune femme se sentit de suite fautive.

- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, je ne voulais pas que cela vous rende triste. Je n'avais plus pensé que cela fait longtemps que vous ne les avez pas vu.

Le prince se remit à sourire, son habituel sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est vraiment un belle coïncidence de se rencontrer ici, Miyaki. Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne qui vivait au village où se sont réfugiées ma mère et ma sœur. Cela me donne de l'espoir de les revoir…

Fye soupira. La jeune femme devina que son vis-à-vis avait dû souffrir de l'absence des femmes de sa famille. De plus, elle se rappela soudain de son frère jumeau décédé il y a longtemps, ainsi qu'aux agissements de son père et de la raison du départ du prince. Oui, les villageois étaient malheureusement au courant de tout.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Miyaki prit la main de Fye, voulant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur rassurante. Ce dernier la regarda avec surprise, mais sourit ensuite, et cette fois-ci, d'un vrai sourire. Ce qui soulagea la jeune femme. Elle lâcha sa prise et attendit que le jeune blond reprenne la parole.

- Savez-vous dans quelle maison elles habitent ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais je ne saurais vous dire exactement le chemin, annonça-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

- Ne vous excusez pas, au moins vous connaissez leur maison.

D'un coup, Fye eut une idée. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Miyaki accepte.

- Puis-je vous faire une proposition ? osa-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Ca vous dirait de me mener jusqu'à la maison de ma famille ?

- Pardon ?! s'étonna la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette demande. Le prince, qui lui proposait de l'accompagner ? Elle avait du mal à y croire.

- Puisque je ne connais pas le village, et que vous venez de Suwa, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider, se justifia-t-il.

Miyaki réfléchit. Suwa était à un jour de cheval d'ici. Elle serait de retour au plus tard dans trois jours. Cette idée lui plaisait.

- Il faut que j'en parle à mon mari, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Mais ceci dit, j'accepte votre proposition.

Fye sauta de joie et attrapa les mains de la jeune femme.

- Merci, Miyaki, merci ! J'irai parler à votre mari s'il le faut.

Devant tant de bonheur, l'hôte du jeune homme ne put que rire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

- Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle votre mari ?

- Tsudo.

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? dit une voix grave.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la chambre se retournèrent pour voir un homme grand aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qui était appuyé contre le mur. Il portait une tenue de ninja rouge et noire.

- Justement, on parlait de toi, Tsudo, déclara Miyaki, s'avançant vers lui.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Oh, excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Tsudo, responsable de cette auberge et membre de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges. Je me permets de vous le dire car dans votre discours de tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé de vous allier à notre groupe.

- C'est exact, acquiesça Fye, se dirigeant vers lui et le saluant. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. C'est la première fois que je vois un membre de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges.

- Dans ce cas, je dois me sentir privilégier !

Fye regarda le couple. Quelque part, il les enviait tous les deux. Si seulement il pouvait connaître ce sentiment… Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, il se rappela de ce qu'il devait demander à Tsudo.

- Tout à l'heure, votre femme et moi parlions de vous car, voulant aller à Suwa et sachant que Miyaki y est née et y a vécu, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner jusqu'au village et de me montrer la maison où vivent des personnes que je recherche. Me permettez-vous de vous emprunter votre femme pendant quelques jours ?

Le prince appréhendait la réponse de Tsudo. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il laisse sa femme partir avec lui.

- Sans aucun problème, répondit le responsable de l'auberge.

Le blond s'étonna de cette réponse. Finalement, son jugement était faux. Face à la surprise de Fye, le brun expliqua sa démarche rapide.

- Je fais confiance à Miyaki. Elle fait partie elle aussi de l'Ordre. Mais elle veut le cacher, c'est pour ça qu'elle porte des vêtements de travail.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Miyaki ! s'exclama le prince.

Celle dernière rit. Elle regarda son mari et l'embrassa. L'intrus de cette scène détourna sa tête.

- Merci, mon chéri. Prince, pour que nous arrivions assez tôt à Suwa, il faut que nous partions à l'aube demain matin. Cela vous convient ?

- C'est parfait !

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à la première heure. Cela a été un plaisir de parler avec vous, Votre Altesse. Vous êtes vraiment différent de votre père, et, étrangement, vous ressemblez à votre mère.

Le jeune homme sourit face à cette remarque. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

- Je vous attendrai demain matin, dit-il. J'ai été moi aussi ravi de vous connaître tous les deux. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Puis le couple sortit de la chambre. Fye s'allongea sur son lit. Il était vraiment heureux. Apparemment, le destin jouait en sa faveur. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Tout d'abord, Eril qui l'aidait, les villageois qui l'acceptaient, puis ce couple qu'il venait de rencontrer. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux. Le prince en profita pour se reposer tranquillement. Le lendemain, il aurait une longue route à faire.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous a plu !

Laissez-moi une review, si vous voulez bien sûr, je ne vous oblige pas ! *regard menaçant avec un couteau dans sa main* xD. Mais non mais non !

Je vous donne rdv au chapitre 2 dans une semaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Azuria1, Harukane, Lyra64 et xD pour leur gentille review ! Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis très heureuse de voir que le début de ma fic vous a plu ! Ca m'a donné envie de continuer ! Et je remercie aussi les lecteurs et lectrices !

Voilà le second chapitre ! Toujours pas de Kuro-chan xD. Au prochain, promis. Ce chapitre est très important pour notre Fyeounet d'amour ^_^. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Dari. La lueur orangée illuminait toutes les façades des maisons et traversait les rideaux des fenêtres, éveillant tranquillement et chaleureusement les personnes qui dormaient à poings fermés.

Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant la lumière du soleil devenir de plus en plus forte. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Il s'étira comme un chat, puis se leva. Il se prépara rapidement, rassembla toutes ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il avait un long voyage à faire, alors il décida de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour tenir le coup. Il descendit jusqu'à la salle où on servait les différents repas. Il y croisa Tsudo et Miyaki, qui était déjà prêt depuis un certain temps.

- Bonjour, Votre Majesté, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Très bien , merci.

Le prince sourit et s'installa à une table où étaient dressés des plats de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, il prit les aliments les plus sucrés… Ce qui étonna Tsudo. Remarquant sa surprise, Fye eut un petit rire.

- J'adore les choses sucrées, j'ai toujours aimé ça ! Je sais que ce n'est pas dans votre tradition, mais manger du salé au petit déjeuner est pour moi une chose impossible !

Tsudo soupira d'amusement. Il ne comprendrait jamais les coutumes des Eclésiens.

Miyaki s'assit à la table et se servit à manger, puis son mari fit de même. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur.

---

- Je pense que je serai rentrée dans trois jours. Je profiterai d'être à Suwa pour aller voir mes parents, dit Miyaki. Ca ne te dérange pas, Tsudo ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de l'auberge.

Fye regardait la scène avec attendrissement. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux.

Il monta sur son cheval, suivi de la jeune femme qui allait l'accompagner. Après un dernier au revoir à Tsudo, ils partirent au galop jusqu'à la sortie du village.

Le prince était attentif à chaque paysage qu'il croisait durant le voyage. Il avait l'impression que cette partie du pays était imprégnée de la culture japonaise. Il trouvait cela magnifique et fascinant. Il n'avait jamais réellement su qui étaient les Japonais et leurs traditions, ne pouvant sortir du royaume. Cette découverte l'émerveillait et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il avait raté tant de choses en étant enfermé dans son rôle de prince.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les deux voyageurs galopaient à travers les forêts, les plaines et les champs. Ils n'avaient aperçu aucun village. Comme l'avait dit Miyaki, Suwa était un village très isolé du reste du pays. Mais Fye ne pensait pas qu'il n'y avait aucune vie autour du village.

Leur ventre criaient famine et leur monture commençaient à être assoiffées. Ils décidèrent donc de trouver un endroit où se posait quelques temps afin de se reposer.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Miyaki repéra un étang. Elle pensait que les chevaux pourraient se réhydrater. Une cascade coulait dans cette petite étendue d'eau, ce qui donnait du charme à cet endroit. Ils s'installèrent donc et mangèrent les provisions qu'ils avaient prises.

- Finalement, nous avons été assez vite, constata Miyaki. Je reconnais cet endroit, Suwa est à trois heures d'ici. Nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.

Fye brûlait d'impatience. Et dire qu'à trois heures d'ici se trouvaient sa mère et sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis treize ans. Il appréhendait le moment des retrouvailles. Le reconnaîtraient-elles ? Seraient-elles contentes, surprises ou au contraire, le repousseraient-elles ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant un atroce mal de crâne.

La jeune femme remarqua l'excitation et l'inquiétude du prince. Elle lui prit la main, ce qui sortit le blondinet de ses questions interminables.

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certaine, rassura-t-elle. Vous savez, la Reine Erika parlait parfois de vous. Elle ne vous a pas oublié, loin de là. Une mère ne peut pas oublier ses enfants.

Fye sourit, toujours ce sourire vide de sens, comme pour cacher son malaise. Il espérait que Miyaki avait raison. Il essaya de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de quitter Suwa pour votre mari ? questionna-t-il, mais il pensa que ce n'était pas une très bonne question… Il n'avait rien trouver de mieux.

- Pour avoir une meilleure situation. Et puis, j'aime Tsudo, je ne pouvais que le suivre. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mes parents m'ont toujours soutenue. Je suis fille unique, alors forcément, le départ a été difficile, mais ils ont fini par accepter ma décision. Ils adorent Tsudo, heureusement. De temps en temps, lui et moi venons rendre visite à mes parents, et aussi pour assister aux réunions importantes de l'Ordre.

Soudain, Miyaki s'interrompit et eut une illumination, ce qui surprit le prince.

- C'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Les grandes réunions de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges se font à Suwa, car c'est là où vit notre chef. Il est né dans notre village.

Fye devint encore plus surpris. Décidément, Suwa était destiné à l'aider. Sa famille, et maintenant le chef du groupe avec qui il voulait s'allier… Il trouvait cela étrange que le destin joue autant en sa faveur.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda le prince.

- Kurogane. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater. C'est un homme assez grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. En tant que chef, il porte un bandeau rouge avec le signe de l'Ordre dessiné dessus, un croissant de lune. Et puis, il est toujours en compagnie d'un gamin de dix-huit ans, Shaolan. C'est son cousin, il est sous la responsabilité de Kurogane depuis l'incident…

Miyaki se tut. Son visage s'attrista. Fye devina qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à la famille de ce garçon. Il ne voulait pas le savoir, car ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

- En tout cas, Suwa est rempli de grandes personnalités, dit le prince, voulant sortir la jeune femme de sa tristesse.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Vous verrez, Kurogane est un peu bourru, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil.

- Bourru ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir s'il vous entendait.

- C'est vrai, on ne peut rien lui dire ! Mais heureusement qu'il est là, car grâce à lui, nous avons pu augmenter nos forces. C'est un très bon ninja, le meilleur de tous.

Le prince se demandait qui était vraiment ce Kurogane. Il avait désormais très envie de le rencontrer, et espérait qu'il voudrait s'allier avec lui pour combattre.

Après s'être rassasiés, Miyaki et Fye décidèrent de repartir. Ils grimpèrent sur leur cheval et partirent en direction de village.

Les dernières heures du voyage semblaient interminables pour le blond. Plus ils approchaient de Suwa, plus le cœur de Fye battait vite. Il avait l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait peur, oui, peur de ne pas savoir comment réagir, quoi faire, quoi dire. Cette distance avait été trop longue et trop grande. Le prince avait changé, sa mère et sa sœur aussi, c'était certain. Cette dernière était petite quand elles ont été chassées du royaume. Se souviendrait-elle de son grand frère ? Peut-être pas. Cela lui faisait mal quelque part. Il n'avait jamais pu profiter de sa petite sœur, jouer avec elle, partager, se disputer, comme des frères et sœurs. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit présente auprès de lui. Il s'était senti tellement seul durant ses treize années de calvaire…

- Nous sommes arrivés, Votre Majesté, annonça Miyaki.

La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses pensées. Fye n'avait pas senti son cheval stopper sa course. Ils s'étaient arrêté sur le haut d'une colline où on pouvait le village tout entier. Suwa était un petit ville typiquement japonaise. Son atmosphère apaisante et chaleureuse calmait la peur du prince. Les maisons ne se collaient pas les une aux autres, elles laissaient un petit espace entre elles, comme si les habitants ne voulaient pas se mêler de la vie des autres personnes. Il trouvait cela très respectueux. Machinalement, Fye chercha la maison de sa mère et sa sœur. Puis il regarda Miyaki. Cette dernière l'avait observé dans sa contemplation. Elle avait deviné les questions incessantes que se posaient le prince durant tout le voyage. Elle lui lança un regard attendri.

- Ne vous posez pas autant de questions, les choses se feront naturellement. Suivez-moi, il y a un chemin de l'autre côté qui mène au Nord du village, là où se trouve la maison de votre famille.

Fye baissa les yeux et suivit la jeune femme. Il avait peur. Son cœur battait très fort. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de quelques minutes.

Ils prirent un petit chemin qui se situait en pleine forêt. Puisqu'il était en descente, les chevaux marchèrent au pas. Une fois arrivé en bas du chemin, le blond remarqua trois maisons assez espacées de taille moyenne et de style japonais. Derrière ces maisons, on pouvait voir une allée qui menait au centre de la ville. Mais ce qui intriguait le prince était les trois maisons qui se dressaient devant lui. Laquelle était celle de sa mère et de sa sœur ? Miyaki, sans entendre la question qu'il se posait, lui répondit.

- C'est celle-ci.

Elle montrait du doigt la maison le plus à gauche, celle qui était la plus éloignée de toutes. Il était impossible de les déranger, puisqu'elle était entourée d'arbres et d'arbustes. Fye s'approcha doucement avec son cheval. Il se retourna et remercia Miyaki.

- Mais de rien. Cela a été un plaisir. Nous nous reverrons sûrement. Bonne chance, Votre Majesté, je sais que cela va bien se passer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de partir vers le centre du village.

Le prince soupira un grand coup et avança doucement vers la maison. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il arrêta son cheval et descendit de sa monture. Il accrocha les rênes du filet à un poteau de bois à côté de la maison. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'on fusse en pleine après-midi, il n'y avait personne dehors, et les fenêtres étaient fermées malgré le beau temps. Soudain, Fye se dit que sa mère et sa sœur n'étaient peut-être pas là. Mais cela reviendrait au même. Maintenant qu'il était planté devant cette porte, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors il se décida enfin à frapper.

Le blond retint son souffle lorsqu'il entendit des pas se dirigeant vers la porte. Il vit la porte coulisser doucement. Ces secondes furent interminables pour lui. Une fois la porte grande ouverte, il vit une silhouette féminine se former devant ses yeux. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de yeux verts émeraudes. Elle portait un kimono blanc avec des fleurs de cerisier dessinées dessus. Elle arborait un sourire accueillant sans même avoir vu son visiteur.

La Reine Erika, car c'était elle, changea complètement d'expression en remarquant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Son visage n'était qu'étonnement, stupéfaction.

Fye avait du mal à se retenir. Il hésitait entre l'envie de pleurer, de rire, de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, de s'enfuir et encore de rester impassible. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et il usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le montrer.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, à se regarder, à chercher les mots qu'il fallait dire. Ce fut Erika qui brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

- Fye… C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix tremblait. Puis elle pensa que sa question était complètement dénuée d'intérêt. Bien sûr que c'était lui, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, son fils répondit, alors qu'il était complètement tendu.

- Oui, c'est moi, Mère.

Cette dernière ne résista pas bien longtemps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils et le serra très fort contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Fye ne put que lui rendre son étreinte. Et d'un coup, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, ils se mirent tous deux à pleurer. Treize ans… Treize ans défilèrent dans cette étreinte remplie d'amour, de peine, de manque aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne voulant plus se lâcher. Mais ils durent le faire à regret. Erika sécha ses larmes et posa sa main sur la joue trempée du prince, qui sourit de bonheur.

- Comme tu es beau mon fils. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, tu sais, jamais. Je savais qu'un jour tu viendrais ici. Entre, il faut absolument qu'on discute.

Fye suivit sa mère et pénétra dans la maison. Elle était spacieuse, sans qu'il y ait trop de meubles. Puis il entendit des pas et une voix douce et féminine parvenir de l'escalier qui se trouvait à droite de la grande pièce.

- Mère, qui est-ce ? C'est Shaolan ?

Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, lorsqu'elle remarqua la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta net. A première vue, la jeune fille de dix-huit, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts émeraudes qui portait un kimono de la même couleur que ses pupilles, et qui se nommait Sakura, ne reconnut pas son grand frère tout de suite. Après tout, elle n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'ils ont été séparés. Mais cet instant fut bref, car elle courut dans les bras du blond. La même chose se passa qu'avec Erika. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme contempla sa petite sœur.

- Que tu es belle, Sakura ! Tu es une véritable jeune fille maintenant. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir grandir, t'accompagner dans ta jeunesse, et que tu sois près de moi durant tout ce temps. Vous aussi, Mère. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, si vous saviez à quel point… Mais maintenant, on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. Ca fait beaucoup, mais on le fera.

Il se mit à rire malgré lui. Il était tellement heureux. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids, mais aussi plus fort pour affronter son horrible père.

La famille s'assit au sol, autour de la table posée au centre de la grande pièce. Aucun des trois ne savait par où commencer. Ce fut Erika qui prit la parole.

- Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Alors Fye raconta son calvaire durant ces treize années, sa fugue, son voyage, ses projets, sa rencontre avec Miyaki et Tsudo, et son envie, sa peur et son impatience de les revoir toutes les deux. Ces dernières se mirent à sourire.

- Maintenant tu es là, c'est tout ce compte, dit l'ancienne Reine. Et nous t'aiderons à combattre Léone. Et je suis sûre que l'Ordre se joindra à nous.

- Vous avez raison, Mère.

L'interpellée secoua sa tête et soupira. Le blond se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Remarquant sa surprise, elle rit.

- S'il te plait, ne me vouvoies pas. Je ne suis plus la Reine ! Je ne supporte plus ça, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

- D'accord !

Ils passèrent alors tous les trois la fin de la journée et la soirée ensemble, rattrapant le temps perdu. Fye sut que sa vie prenait tout un autre sens désormais. Alors il profita de cet instant et de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille avant de passer aux choses beaucoup plus sérieuses.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 !

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Je mets la suite ?

Reviews please !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier Azuria1, .KuroFye et Lyra64 pour vos gentilles reviews. Cela me fait plaisir à chaque fois ! Je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise encore une fois. J'espère que ce sera toujours comme ça xD ! Et bien entendu, je remercie aussi les lecteurs et lectrices !

Et voici ce chapitre 3 ! Kuro-toutou apparait enfin, pour votre plus grand bonheur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Fye regarda le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il aimait particulièrement contempler l'astre du jour monter dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Il trouvait ce paysage magnifique, reposant. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde face à ce paysage. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer.

Mais désormais, le prince le regardait différemment. Oui, car maintenant, il avait retrouvé sa mère et sa sœur, et il était encore plus fasciné par ce lever du soleil, tout simplement parce que la joie était apparue dans son cœur. Il sourit. Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne le serait totalement que lorsque le Roi d'Eclésia disparaîtra. Ce n'était pas encore fini. Il avait, certes, retrouvé sa famille, mais sa tâche n'était pas encore terminée. Il devait éliminer son père, pour que son pays et ses habitants ne vivent plus dans la crainte, dans le désespoir. C'était son devoir de prince, mais aussi d'homme.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, Fye enfila un kimono blanc qui lui avait donné sa mère, et descendit dans la salle à manger. Il n'y trouva personne, mais il pensa que c'était normal, il était encore très tôt. Il décida alors de sortir de la maison et d'aller voir son cheval afin de le nourrir. Il franchit donc la porte d'entrée en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis la referma. Le blond avança vers sa monture qui était couché sur l'herbe, s'accroupit devant elle et la caressa. Le cheval hennit de contentement, ce qui fit rire son maître.

- Eh bien, mon petit Enzo, mes câlins t'ont manqués ?

L'animal, nommé Enzo, acquiesça. Le prince trouvait cela vraiment étrange que son cheval le comprenne et lui réponde. Peut-être était-ce à cause du lien qui s'était créé entre eux ? Il était très attaché à son cheval, c'est vrai. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il était encore au château, il venait souvent le voir quand il était triste ou quand il voulait avoir de la compagnie. Après tout, durant ces treize années, son cheval avait été son seul ami… Fye espéra du fond de son cœur que cela changerait.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme se releva et alla chercher de l'eau. Il fit le tour de la maison et remarqua un point d'eau à quelques mètres de celle-ci. Il en conclut que cela devait être la source d'eau des maisons voisines. Il vit une sorte de bassine en bois poser à côté. Il décida de s'en servir pour donner à boire à Enzo. Il la prit, la plongea dans l'eau, puis la ressortit. Le blond revint vers son cheval et déposa la bassine à côté de lui, ravi d'avoir enfin de quoi boire et qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, assoiffé, ce qui la fit tomber. L'eau se renversa sur l'herbe. Fye mit sa main sur son front et soupira.

- T'es pas croyable ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Franchement, tu es pénible… Oui oui, tu peux râler, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Maintenant, je suis obligé d'aller t'en rechercher. Ah là là… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi et tes caprices !

Le cheval hennit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, de mécontentement. Le prince n'y prêta pas attention, reprit la bassine et se redirigea vers le point d'eau.

Il s'arrêta net. Le blond n'était plus seul. En effet, il vit un autre cheval, noir celui-ci, qui buvait, accompagné d'un homme, qui devait être sûrement son maître. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver quelqu'un dehors à cette heure-ci. L'autre homme se retourna, alerté par le bruit.

Fye se figea encore plus et son cœur rata un battement. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, une grandeur imposante, un corps puissant, une peau brunie et des yeux rouges rubis, captivants, perçants. Il ne put lâcher ces yeux, fasciné par cette couleur hors du commun. Il essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal, mais il n'y arriva pas, trop absorbé par cette vue qui s'offrait à lui. L'inconnu portait une tenue de ninja noir et rouge qui lui allait à la perfection. Il avait aussi un bandeau rouge avec un croissant de lune blanc posé sur son front. Le prince constata soudainement que l'homme en face de lui n'était autre que le chef de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Kuro-quelque chose, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un homme ici, mais en plus, il s'avère qu'il est celui qu'il cherchait à tout prix à rencontrer.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'apprêta à avancer vers lui quand ledit chef de l'Ordre se retourna vivement, monta sur son cheval et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Etonné d'abord par cette fuite rapide, Fye se dit ensuite qu'il devait être timide. Il haussa des épaules puis s'avança vers le point d'eau. Il sourit. Il avait été troublé par cet homme, il l'avait senti. Ce Kuro-quelque chose était… fascinant. Ce fut le seul mot que trouva le prince pour le décrire. Désormais, il avait très envie de le revoir.

---

Le cheval noir galopait parmi les arbres immenses de la forêt. Son maître, Kurogane, voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme blond aux yeux bleus saphirs si envoûtants… Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et le chef de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges était un homme qui n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Sa fierté, son orgueil et sa réputation étant en jeu, il ne devait pas faillir.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer. En voyant cette tête blonde, le brun était resté planté là, sans bouger, captivé par ce regard bleu océan. S'il avait pu, il se serait baigné dedans, sans jamais en sortir. Quand l'homme blond avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui, il avait repris ses esprits et s' était précipité sur son cheval pour partir le plus vite possible. Durant un instant, il avait eu envie de se rapprocher… Et ça, Kurogane ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il avait reconnu le prince, grâce au diadème qu'il portait sur son front, surtout grâce au fait qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de la maison de l'ancienne Reine. Il s'attendait à voir un homme bien plus puissant. Mais non. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un jeune homme de son âge, habillé en kimono, fragile, l'air enfantin, tout aussi surpris que lui. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que le ninja avait imaginé de lui.

Alors, le prince d'Eclésia était maintenant à Suwa et avait retrouvé sa famille. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Kurogane avait entendu dire qu'il voulait se battre contre son père et s'allier à son groupe. Il attendait la suite des événements avec impatience.

Le chef de l'Ordre arrêta son cheval devant l'entrée d'une grotte isolée, à l'abri des regards. Il descendit de sa monture et attacha les rênes du filet sur un poteau de bois, où d'autres chevaux étaient eux aussi attachés. Il entra dans la grotte, éclairée par des flambeaux. Il arriva près d'une porte blindée, sortit une clé de sa poche, l'enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit. Il pénétra dans une pièce et referma derrière lui.

La pièce était grande. Elle avait été créée à même la roche. Elle n'était autre que le QG de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges, où se passaient les réunions. Au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait un grande table en bois rectangulaire, entourée de chaises, de la même matière que la table. Une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient assis autour de cette dernière. Kurogane la contourna et s'installa sur la chaise à une des extrémités de la table, place du chef, croisant ses mains sous son menton. Les autres occupants de la pièce le saluèrent, puis l'un d'eux prit la parole.

- Kurogane, le bruit court que le prince d'Eclésia se dirige vers Suwa, dans le but de retrouver sa mère et sa sœur. Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne chose qu'il vienne ici ?

- Mais pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise chose, Takumi ? Dit une femme. N'a-t-il pas de bonnes intentions ? Il s'est rebellé contre son abruti de père. N'est-ce pas une preuve dans sa loyauté envers son peuple ?

- Peut-être, mais il veut s'allier à nous sans nous avoir demandé la permission. Personnellement, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil sa venue ici.

- Il a quand même le droit de revoir sa famille, non ? Rétorqua un autre homme du nom de Kenseï. Je suis d'accord avec Satsuo. Je suis sûr qu'il a de bonnes intentions. Et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée qu'il s'allie à nous. Il ne pourra que nous aider. Qu'en penses-tu, chef ?

L'interpellé réfléchit longuement, posa ses bras sur la table puis répondit.

- Le prince est déjà arrivé à Suwa. Je l'ai vu ce matin près de la maison d'Erika juste avant de venir.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux de stupéfaction.

- Il est déjà arrivé ? Répéta ledit Takumi. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour trouver notre village ? Il est tellement isolé qu'il faut qu'il soit guidé pour venir jusqu'ici. Qui a fait ça ?

- C'est moi, annonça une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Miyaki entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vers la table et s'assit près de Kurogane, qui la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il. Et puis, comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Le prince s'est arrêté à Dari pour se reposer. Il a dormi dans mon auberge. Tsudo et moi avons discuté avec lui, et je l'ai trouvé tout à fait charmant et sympathique. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à faire un lien avec son père. Ils ne ressemblent pas du tout. Il m'a parlé de ses projets, et j'ai donc décidé de l'amener ici. On peut lui faire confiance, il n'a absolument rien de mauvais en lui, bien au contraire. Il a l'air fragile, et se cache derrière de faux sourires. Il a dû tellement souffrir durant toutes ces années.

Le brun baissa les yeux. Il repensa au visage qu'il avait pu contemplé pendant quelques secondes. Miyaki avait raison. Il savait que le prince ne leur voulait aucun mal. Il ne le voyait pas du tout comme un tyran.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Miyaki. Il peut très bien être bon acteur.

- Ferme-la, Takumi ! Ordonna son chef.

Surpris par le ton de ce dernier, l'interpellé se tut. Dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux ne pas répondre et ne pas risquer de mettre le ninja en colère. Qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait après.

- Que fait-on alors, chef ? Demanda Kenseï.

- On attend qu'il agisse. Je prendrai ma décision plus tard. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions envers nous. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire confiance maintenant. Alors on attend la suite des événements. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez partir. Non, pas vous, Miyaki et Kenseï, je dois vous parler.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre restèrent assis, tandis que les autres se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Une fois la porte refermée, Kurogane se détendit un peu. Il n'aimait pas ces réunions, mais il était bien obligé d'y participer. Après tout, c'était son groupe de résistants. Il se devait d'être présent à tout moment et à toute circonstance.

- Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, chef, lui conseilla Kenseï. Tu ne t'arrêtes plus. Tu ne peux malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde. Et nous non plus. Même si nous sommes des combattants et que les autres membres de l'Ordre se sont installés dans les quatre coins du pays, il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas aider. Le Roi est plus fort et plus rapide que nous.

- Il a raison, affirma Miyaki. Tsudo et moi avons du mal à protéger notre village et ses alentours. Léone envoie ses troupes partout dans le pays. Il est très prévenant.

Le brun soupira. Quelle vie ! Devoir se battre contre son propre Roi pour sauver son peuple. Il trouvait cela pathétique. Le pays était maintenant devenu un champ de guerre, de sang, de torture. Le prince serait-il le sauveur d'Eclésia ? D'un côté, il avait envie d'y croire. Mais depuis ce jour maudit, il avait cessé d'espérer. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne sentit pas la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit la parole.

- Ne ressasse pas le passé, Kurogane. Ca ne t'aidera pas.

Le ninja grogna et retira vivement son bras.

- Garde tes conseils et ta main pour ton mari, tu veux ?

Miyaki se mit à rire, puis Kenseï la suivit, attirant un regard noir de leur chef. Tous les trois se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ayant appris à se battre ensemble. Ils savaient tout les uns des autres. Ils avaient crée l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges ensemble dans le but de retrouver la vie paisible qu'ils avaient connue. Kurogane pouvait leur faire confiance, car ils ne le trahiraient pas. Par contre, ils adoraient le taquiner, et ça, le brun ne le supportait pas.

Après s'être calmés, les deux amis reprirent leur sérieux.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de rester ? Questionna le jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains foncés attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux marrons.

- J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Takumi. Il a un comportement étrange depuis quelque temps.

- Pas de problème, chef !

Le ninja secoua la tête et soupira face au comportement puéril de Kenseï qui souriait bêtement en grattant l'arrière de son crâne. Il était et resterait un gamin. Kurogane le laissa dans sa gaminerie et tourna son visage vers Miyaki.

- Et toi, j'aimerais que tu restes quelques jours pour que tu m'aides à aborder le prince.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de mon aide ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas timide, pourtant !

- Raaah mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! J'ai besoin de toi parce que tu le connais déjà, et ce sera plus facile pour lui donner confiance, tu comprends ?

- Oui, très bien, chef ! Répondit-elle en réagissant de la même façon que son ami, ce qui énerva au plus haut point leur souffre-douleur qui se leva brusquement et posa violemment ses mains sur la table.

- Mais vous allez arrêter vos conneries, oui ? Vous me gonflez sérieusement tous les deux !

Ces derniers attrapèrent un fou rire face à l'énervement de leur ami. Celui-ci grogna et se rassit. Jamais il n'arriverait à les arrêter.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le prince. Il se souvint de la rencontre du matin même, ces yeux bleus perçants. Il avait pu déceler un soupçon de tristesse dans ce regard océan. Il se demanda alors quelle genre de personne était-il. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

---

Après avoir nourri son fidèle compagnon, Fye retourna dans la maison. Une fois rentré, il aperçut sa mère et sa sœur dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elles le remarquèrent et lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, Fye ! Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Sakura.

- Très bien. Je me suis levé tôt pour regarder le lever du soleil et donner à manger à Enzo.

Il s'assit au sol, devant la table où étaient déposés plusieurs plats. Il n'y avait que des choses sucrées ! Ce qui plut énormément au prince. Erika n'avait apparemment pas oublié ses goûts. Cette dernière sourit en voyant son fils captivé par toutes les bonnes choses qui se trouvaient devant lui.

- Tes goûts n'ont vraiment pas changé, rit-elle.

Le blond la regarda et se mit lui aussi à rire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Comment se faisait-il que le vie eût été aussi injuste avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il raté des moments de bonheur comme celui-là ? Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais. Il se dit que jamais cela ne se reproduirait.

Après que sa mère et sa sœur se fussent elles aussi installées, le jeune homme leur souhaita un bon appétit et se servit. Il reconnut sans difficultés la cuisine de l'ancienne Reine. Il était ravi de retrouver ce goût si familier. Puis il repensa à sa rencontre du matin, et en parla à sa famille.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré un homme au point d'eau, derrière la maison. Il m'a semblé que c'était le chef de l'Ordre, d'après la description de Miyaki. Il a bien des yeux rouges rubis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Sakura. Il vient souvent ici pour donner à boire à son cheval ou venir nous voir avec Shaolan. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un garçon de mon âge avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain très intéressée, ce que remarqua Fye qui arborait un sourire espiègle

- Mais dis-moi, ma chère sœur, ce Shaolan ne te laisse pas indifférente, je me trompe ? Déjà, hier, quand je suis arrivé, le premier nom que tu as sorti de ta bouche était celui-ci. Dois-je en conclure que tu l'aimes bien ?

Sakura déglutit et rougit. Elle ne savait que répondre. Son grand frère en déduit qu'il avait touché juste. Leur mère sourit d'amusement.

- Tu viens de toucher un point sensible là. Sakura est très attachée à Shaolan. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

- Mère, ça suffit maintenant ! Et toi aussi Fye !

- D'accord, d'accord, déplora celui-ci, tout en souriant de plus belle.

Puis il revint aux choses sérieuses.

- Donc j'en déduis que vous connaissez le chef de l'Ordre. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Kurogane, et nous le connaissons bien en effet, déclara Erika. Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous l'avons rencontré ainsi que Shaolan et sa famille. Ils étaient encore des enfants. Kurogane a le même âge que le tien, Fye. Il a appris à se battre depuis tout petit, grâce à son père. Ses parents étaient de charmantes personnes.

- Etaient ?

- … Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler le passé de Kurogane sans sa permission. Mais je pense que tu en as deviné une partie.

Elle sourit tristement. Oui, le prince avait compris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui parlait du passé de cet homme, Miyaki en avait elle aussi fait allusion. Il avait dû vraiment souffrir… Quelque part, cela attrista le blond. Beaucoup de gens ont souffert comme lui, il le savait, mais cela le touchait un peu plus lorsqu'il s'agissait du chef de l'Ordre, sans savoir pourquoi.

L'ancienne Reine reprit la parole.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Kurogane et Shaolan ont toujours fait partie de notre famille depuis que nous sommes là. Ils ont grandi avec Sakura. On se voyait tous les jours. Mais maintenant que l'Ordre a été mis en place, nous nous voyons rarement. Ils partent souvent en dehors du village pour aller se battre contre les soldats de Léone. Et à chaque fois, ils reviennent sains et saufs. Je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi fortes que ces deux là.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, le temps pour Fye d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Des personnes fortes, hein ? Cela l'étonnait à moitié. Après avoir vu ce Kurogane, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il était robuste, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées.

- Par contre, Kurogane est difficile à convaincre, je te préviens ! Il est têtu comme une mule ! Rit-elle.

Ca aussi, ce n'était pas la première fois que le prince l'entendait. Etrangement, il avait de plus en plus envie de faire connaissance avec cet homme.

- Crois-tu qu'il ne voudra pas s'allier avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il ne refusera pas, mais il n'acceptera pas tout de suite, répondit Erika après avoir repris son calme. Il va falloir que tu lui prouves qu'il peut te faire confiance.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que tu l'impressionnes. Tu vas faire un discours au village tout à l'heure, non ? Il sera sûrement là. Dis ou fais quelque chose qui prouve ta loyauté envers ton peuple. Cela suffira je pense.

Fye réfléchit. Il devait être prêt à tout pour donner confiance au chef de l'Ordre. Il avait besoin de lui, car seul, il n'arriverait pas à battre le Roi. Il fallait qu'il trouve une combine pour prouver ses bonnes intentions. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous a plu.

Je vous avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment Fye et Kuro se rencontreraient quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre. Puis j'ai eu cette idée. Elle vous convient ? xD.

Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ! Par contre, j'ai peur qu'il mette plus de temps à arriver... Mais soiyez toujours là hein ? ^^'

Voilou ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'ENORME retard ! Moi qui avais prévu de faire une publication par semaine, c'est raté... Ce 4ème chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à venir. Malheureusement, j'ai été très prise par mes cours, mais aussi, et je dois l'avouer, le manque d'inspiration ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Mais j'en suis enfin arrivée à bout ^^ ! J'espère quand même que je ne vous décevrai pas !

Ensuite, je vous remercie pour vos reviews (auxquelles je vais répondre juste en dessous ^^) et de m'avoir lu.

**Lyra64** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu me suis depuis le début en plus, j'en suis très heureuse ! Excellent chapitre ? Waouh, ça me fait plaisir de lire ça ^^. Eh oui, Kuro-chan est un froussard, c'est bien connu xD. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite va te plaire et que tu n'as pas trop attendu...

**Azuria1** : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, eh oui, Fye et Kuro ne se sont pas encore parlés, mais ça va venir, t'inquiètes pas ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

**draym** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ta patience sera recompensée.

**Yuko-sensei205** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait augmenté ton intérêt pour ma fic, cela me fait très plaisir ! Contente que mon style te plaise. Et j'espère que maintenant l'histoire est à ton goût ^^. Je trouve que l'échange d'aucun mot est plus intense pour les personnages, je ne sais pas. Et le Kuro-quelque chose, c'est venu comme ça ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Ah oui, aussi, **note très importante** ! Enfin, peut-être pas, mais je la considère ainsi. Une fois le chapitre précédent publié, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de changer quelque chose à propos de Kenseï. En fait, il n'a pas les yeux marrons, mais verts foncés. Oui, ce n'est qu'un détail, mais je trouve cela important pour moi. Puis bon, Shaolan a déjà les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons, alors ça ne le fait pas trop ^^'.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après la réunion de l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges, Kurogane avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Alors que son cheval galopait parmi les arbres, il se remémora les événements de la matinée, en particulier la rencontre avec le prince. Il se demanda qui était réellement le successeur de trône. Etrangement, il avait très envie de percer à jour ce blondinet…

Le chef de l'Ordre s'arrêta devant une maison typiquement japonaise, qui s'avérait être la sienne, isolée du reste du village. Aucune autre habitation ne l'entourait. Il descendit de sa monture, l'attacha et entra dans sa demeure. Il referma la porte derrière lui et entra dans le salon. Il fut un peu étonné lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisettes, qui n'était autre que Shaolan, assis à même le sol, entrain de lire. Celui-ci ne l'avait probablement pas entendu rentrer, captivé par ce qu'il lisait. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de sa lecture. En apercevant son cousin, il se leva précipitamment.

- Bonjour, Kurogane ! Dit-il en cachant le bouquin derrière lui.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cachait ? Il connaissait le goût prononcé de Shaolan pour les livres, mais ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Pourquoi tu caches ton livre ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, tu peux lire où tu veux et quand tu veux.

- Je sais, mais…

L'adolescent semblait terriblement gêné. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son aîné découvre le bouquin. Qui sait comment il réagirait…

Mais Kurogane ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'aimait décidément pas cette cachotterie. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui prit l'objet qu'il voulait à tout prix dissimuler. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais face à la force de son vis-à-vis, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Une fois le livre dans sa main, le grand brun regarda la couverture. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et comprit soudainement pourquoi son cousin était si gêné. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Une toile noire usée, des pages jaunies par le temps. Le journal de son père… Celui-ci avait tout écrit dedans : son enfance, sa vie de famille, ses combats, ses astuces… Tout. Depuis l'incident, Kurogane avait décidé de le garder, pensant qu'il en aurait besoin. Mais il ne l'avait jamais ouvert…

Le chef de l'Ordre leva ses yeux vers Shaolan. Ce dernier était complètement crispé par la crainte et la honte d'avoir pénétré dans la vie privée de son cousin. Les yeux brûlants en face de lui fit baisser son visage.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai vu dans le placard, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre. Ma curiosité a pris le dessus. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Il s'excusa comme s'il avait commis un crime impardonnable. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun le crie dessus, mais il fit tout autre, ce qui le surprit au plus haut point.

En effet, Kurogane ne s'énerva pas, comme on aurait pu le croire. Il attrapa la main de Shaolan et lui remit le livre dans celle-ci. Sous le regard in compréhensif de jeune homme, il soupira et lui expliqua.

- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de le lire. Je te fais confiance, tu le sais. Sers t'en juste à bon escient, car tu en auras sûrement besoin.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sourit chaleureusement.

- Et toi, Kurogane, tu ne veux pas le lire ?

L'interpelé sourit à son tour, mais ne répondit pas. Le plus jeune se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache. Cela ne le concernait pas après tout. Il changea de sujet.

- La réunion s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. C'est juste Takumi qui fait encore des siennes. J'ai de moins en moins confiance en lui. Il a changé en peu de temps, et ce n'est pas normal. J'ai demandé à Kenseï de le surveiller.

- Tu crois qu'il cache quelque chose ?

- Sûrement. Maintenant il faut découvrir ce que c'est.

- Et le prince ? Des nouvelles ?

- Il est arrivé à Suwa, je l'ai vu ce matin à côté de la maison d'Erika et de Sakura.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Il était tellement sous l'effet de la surprise qu'il n'arriva pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Depuis le temps que Sakura lui parlait de lui, son frère, le prince d'Eclésia, à qui on avait enlevé sa mère et sa sœur, et qui avait beaucoup manqué à celles-ci. Il n'y croyait pas. Malgré tout, il se reprit et questionna son cousin.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il ne doit pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais je ne veux pas lui faire confiance tout de suite. Je préfère attendre.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens…

Ce fut un regard noir flamboyant qui lui répondit. Le plus jeune émit un petit rire face à la réaction du plus vieux. Ce dernier démarrait toujours au quart de tour, et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Reprenant son sérieux, il brisa le silence.

- Je suppose que le prince va faire un discours, n'est-ce pas ? Il va sûrement essayer de te convaincre, car je pense qu'il a découvert que tu vis ici, grâce à sa mère et à sa sœur, et qu'il va tout faire pour te prouver que tu peux lui faire confiance. Mais, je trouve quand même étrange que tu attendes ce discours pour prendre ta décision. Ne l'aurais-tu pas déjà prise ?

Kurogane regarda son cousin et afficha un sourire en coin. Shaolan avait raison, son choix était fait depuis un certain temps, et surtout depuis le matin même. Mais il avait envie de voir le prince à l'œuvre, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le matin même, le chef de l'Ordre agissait étrangement. Il ne pensait qu'à la tête blonde et au corps frêle vêtu d'un kimono qui contrastaient complètement avec l'image d'un prince d'un puissant pays. Il voulait percer le mystère de cet homme, sans en connaître la raison. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas…

Chassant ses pensées, le ninja décida de sortir de sa maison afin d'aller au village. L'adolescent le suivit, comprenant l'intention de son cousin. Une fois dehors, il se dirigèrent tous deux vers le centre de Suwa, dans le but d'attendre le discours du prince d'Eclésia.

---

Fye revêtit son habit de prince. Un véritable défi l'attendait, celui de convaincre le chef de l'Ordre. Il voulait à tout prix l'aide de ce groupe de révolutionnaires, car sans lui, il n'arriverait pas à vaincre son père. Il savait que l'homme aux yeux rouges perçants serait présent, ainsi que les autres membres des Guerriers Rouges. Il devait se montrer convaincant et puissant pour ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

Etrangement, le jeune homme se sentait légèrement tendu. Bien qu'il avait fait quelques discours, celui n'avait rien en commun avec les autres, car l'enjeu était de taille. Il avait l'impression d'organiser une bataille, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela n'était pas forcément faux. Si l'Ordre ne voulait pas s'allier avec lui, jamais il ne pourrait sauver ce pays de la tyrannie du Roi. Il espéra du fond du cœur que cela ne se produise pas.

Une fois prêt, le prince sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la salle à manger. Sa mère et sa sœur l'attendaient, vêtues de kimonos plus habillés pour aller au village. La première, remarque la tension de son fils dans ses yeux bleus, s'avança près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules minces en lui souriant.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne sais pas, Mère, répondit-il, un peu perdu. Même si ce n'est qu'un discours, savoir que l'Ordre sera présent me rend nerveux.

- Il ne faut pas. Montre que tu n'as pas peur, que tu es confiant et que tu veux à tout prix sauver ton pays. Tu en es capable. Tu es le prince, non ?

Celui-ci sourit. Oui, il l'était. Mais cela suffira-t-il ? Il n'en savait rien.

Après avoir soupiré fortement, comme pour relâcher la pression qui le tiraillait à l'intérieur, Fye s'avança près de la porte d'entrée, suivies d'Erika et de Sakura. Ils franchirent tous trois la porte et se dirigèrent vers le centre du village.

Sur la route, le blond s'imaginait plusieurs scénarios. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Allait-il le regretter, ou le contraire ? Était-ce la bonne solution ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant un mal de crâne. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir une migraine. Il essaya de reprendre un peu d'assurance et de ne plus penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

On pouvait enfin apercevoir l'entrée du village et la population. Devant la famille royale se dressaient plusieurs pâtés de maisons japonaises, séparés par de petites ruelles. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'une de celles-ci.

Les villageois se retournèrent sur leur passage. Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de la foule. Le prince d'Eclésia, en personne, se tenant devant eux. Certains criaient de joie à la vue du sauveur du pays, tandis que d'autres parlaient à voix basse à leur voisin. Ils s'inclinèrent tout de même lorsque le jeune homme blond, à l'allure si puissante et si royale, s'avançait petit à petit jusqu'au centre.

Fye n'aimait pas cette inclination à son égard. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur au peuple, bien au contraire. Même s'il était le prince, cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Et ce sentiment n'arrangeait en rien la nervosité qui s'était installée dans son esprit.

La place principale de Suwa se dessinait devant lui. Au milieu se trouvait une fontaine où l'eau ne coulait plus. Elle devenait de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Une fois arrivée sur la grande place, Erika et Sakura le laissèrent seul et les villageois, intrigués par cette venue inattendue de la famille royale, s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Le prince se sentit oppressé, et son cœur battait très fort. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ?

Il se tourna et se retourna sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier. En réalité, le blond cherchait le chef de l'Ordre. Était-il présent ? Se cachait-il ? Etrangement, Fye n'avait pas envie de commencer son discours avant de l'avoir vu. Après tout, le but de sa venue était de convaincre ce Kurogane. Malgré les regards impatients du peuple, il ne pouvait pas prendre la parole.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit un regard totalement différent de celui des villageois se poser sur lui. Il leva son visage et le vit, debout sur un toit, accompagné d'un adolescent, d'un homme et d'une femme. Il reconnut cette dernière, puisqu'il s'agissait de Miyaki, habillée dans la tenue des Guerriers Rouges. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit un geste de la main. Le prince lui répondit avec un léger sourire, puis détourna ses yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux du chef de l'Ordre.

Fye aurait pu rester des heures à fixer les rubis flamboyants de son vis-à-vis. Un regard si captivant, fascinant. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il se perdait dans cette mer rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

De son côté, Kurogane non plus ne pouvait pas lâcher ces yeux bleus saphirs envoûtants. Devant lui se trouvait un océan où déferlaient toutes les émotions du monde. Cependant, ce regard était froid comme de la glace. Comme si une barrière s'était formée pour cacher une vérité inavouable. Il était rempli de mystère. Le brun ne demandait que de le percer à jour et de découvrir qui était réellement le prince d'Eclésia. D'ailleurs, il trouvait ce dernier différent de leur première rencontre. Moins fragile, un peu plus sûr de lui et moins enfantin. Cela était peut-être dû à sa tenue princière. Mais il avait toujours cette tristesse ancrée au fond de ses yeux. Mais d'où venait-elle, et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas partir ?

Ce fut Fye qui brisa cet instant, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à se décrocher de ce regard brûlant. Maintenant que celui qu'il attendait était présent, il décida de commencer son discours. Pour être vu de tout le monde, il monta sur la fontaine sans eau. Après avoir trouvé un espace pour caler ses pieds afin de ne pas tomber, il regarda les villageois qui le fixaient, attendant la suite. Le blond soupira et prit la parole.

- Cher peuple, merci d'être là aujourd'hui pour écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. Comme vous l'avez sûrement entendu des villages voisins, je me suis échappé de royaume pour fuir mon tyran de père, celui-là même qui vous capture, vous torture et vous assassine. Je l'ai trop longtemps laisser faire, n'ayant pas la force de le combattre. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. J'ai décidé de me retourner contre lui pour sauver le pays d'Eclésia de cet homme ignoble et sans cœur. Je ne le laisserai plus vous faire subir toutes ces choses. Trop de personnes ont été tuées sans raison, juste pour son propre plaisir. Mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici, dans le but de retrouver ma mère et ma sœur, expédiées à Suwa il y a treize ans par Léone, afin de les revoir et d'être auprès d'elles, mais aussi - il tourna son visage vers Kurogane, toujours sur le toit, et les villageois firent de même - dans le but de demander à l'Ordre des Guerriers Rouges de m'accompagner dans mon combat, car j'aurai besoin de leur force et de leur nombre pour combattre mon père et sauver mon pays et mon peuple. Alors, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Ou dois-je laisser ce pays dans le désespoir et la souffrance ?

Le chef de l'Ordre afficha un sourire en coin. L'ange fragile s'était transformé en ange sûr de lui, ayant le culot de lui demander de le joindre. Il trouvait cela très intéressant. Le prince lui lançait un regard franc et décidé. Sa parlotte lui avait plu. Et il n'était pas le seul…

Tout d'un coup, les villageois s'esclaffèrent et applaudirent quelques secondes après la fin du discours. Surpris, Fye détourna sa tête et les regarda faire. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi enthousiastes. Cela lui fit très plaisir. Il savait désormais qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il ne manquait plus l'approbation de l'Ordre.

Une voix forte s'éleva dans le brouhaha des habitants de Suwa. Celui-ci disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le blond, intrigué, se demanda de qui pouvait bien parvenir cette voix. Il pensa à Kurogane, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas lui, car il était tout aussi intrigué que lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sourcils du brun se froncèrent durement. Il suivit son regard et aperçut un homme devant lui, habillé dans la tenue des Guerriers Rouges. Le prince aurait pu se sentir soulagé s'il n'avait pas vu le regard noir de chef de l'Ordre se posait sur cet homme.

Soudainement, l'homme monta sur la fontaine et se jeta sur Fye, sans que celui n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il se sentit projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il essaya de se débattre, mais la force de son agresseur était bien supérieur à la sienne. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fureur et de rage. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il le regarde ainsi.

D'un coup, l'agresseur se retrouva projeter de l'autre côté. Des exclamations de stupéfaction s'élevèrent de la foule. Le prince se redressa et contempla la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Kurogane et l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait essayaient de maintenir immobile l'homme complètement instable et furieux. Il remarqua plus loin le jeune adolescent qui s'occupait des villageois ainsi que d'Erika et de Sakura. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il se tourna et vit Miyaki qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour, Majesté. Nous sommes désolés pour ce petit désagrément. Kurogane et Kenseï sont entrain de s'occuper de votre agresseur.

Fye haussa un sourcil, étonné du ton désinvolte de la jeune femme. Prenait-elle cela pour de la rigolade ? Non, sûrement pas, vu la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux noirs. Il se dit qu'elle voulait le rassurer, et se rassurer elle-même aussi. Il se releva et questionna son ancienne hôte.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- C'est l'un des nôtres, il s'appelle. Takumi. Enfin, c'était. Ce qu'il vient de faire est impardonnable. Depuis le début, il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil votre venue à Suwa. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi. Mais là, il a dépassé les bornes. Il vous a agressé. Alors Kurogane et Kenseï lui font comprendre que ce qu'il a fait est mal.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Non, ils ne le frappent pas. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il le tiennent juste immobile jusqu'à ce que Takumi se calme, puis ils le feront parler. Kurogane a une très bonne méthode sans violence, et qui marche à tous les coups, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Le prince observa la scène. En effet, les deux hommes le maintenaient au sol, bien que ledit Takumi se débattait de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier abandonna toute résistance, n'ayant plus de force.

Les villageois s'étaient enfuis après l'incident. Ils avaient pris peur. Le blond pensa que cette agression ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé. Cela aurait-il des répercussions sur son discours, son projet ? Il espérait que non.

Fye reporta son attention sur les trois hommes. Kurogane, profitant de l'abandon de Takumi, prit le bras de ce dernier et le força à se lever. Sa proie ne pouvait qu'obéir à cette puissance. Il le traîna jusqu'à la fontaine et le fit s'asseoir sur l'un des étages de celle-ci. A bout de souffle, l'agresseur releva péniblement sa tête et regarda tour à tour le chef de l'Ordre, Kenseï, qui le fixait froidement, et le prince. Il s'énerva brusquement.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu es venu ici pour nous détruire, tout comme ton père ! Tes belles paroles ne m'ont pas berné, comme tous les autres ! Retourne dans ton royaume, espèce d'ordure !

C'en était trop pour Kurogane. Il leva son poing et s'apprêta à flanquer une raclée à Takumi lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son bras. Il détourna son regard et constata que c'était la main du blond. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux durs et froids, l'obligeant à baisser son bras.

- Ne faites surtout pas ça, lui ordonna-t-il. Même s'il m'a agressé et que ses propos sont impardonnables, je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de choses, est-ce clair ?

Le brun fit un sourire moqueur et enleva brutalement son bras de l'emprise du prince.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres, cher Prince ? Je ne suis pas ton toutou qui t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Je fais ce que je veux. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y reprennes à deux fois avant de m'ordonner quelque chose.

Fye ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par l'attitude du chef de l'Ordre. Quel culot ! Il en avait du cran pour lui parler ainsi. Mais finalement, cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Cet homme était plutôt du genre à n'obéir qu'à ses propres lois et convictions. Pourtant, son vis-à-vis abaissa malgré tout son poing, ce qui le fit rire. Jouer à ce petit jeu lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas vivre sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Après tout, tu es un Guerrier Rouge. Mais tu m'écoutes quand même, puisque tu ne le frappes pas.

Le ninja pesta contre lui. Effectivement, il avait raison. Et cela le mettait en rogne. Cette tête blonde avait gagné. Il regarda méchamment le jeune homme qui souriait bêtement. Son sourire l'agaçait énormément. Même si ses yeux étaient magnifiques, son caractère princier lui était insupportable.

Miyaki, pensant que cette petite dispute avait assez duré, s'approcha du prince et prit la parole.

- Que fait-on de Takumi, Majesté ?

- Je vais l'endormir, annonça une voix féminine.

Erika s'avança vers eux, suivie de Sakura et de Shaolan, l'adolescent qui accompagnait les trois membres de l'Ordre. Elle se dirigea vers l'agresseur, s'accroupit et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne. Elle prononça des mots incompréhensible, ressemblant à une incantation, et un flot de lumière blanche sortit de ses paumes. L'homme en face d'elle ferma doucement ses paupières et s'endormit. L'ancienne Reine se releva et se retourna vers son fils et vers Kurogane.

- Il dormira jusqu'à demain matin. Si vous voulez l'interroger, faites-le demain. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment et le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Pour l'instant, il faut discuter de ce que Fye t'a proposé, Kurogane, non ?

L'interpelé soupira. A cause de cet incident, il avait oublié le discours du prince. Il le regarda. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son calme et ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. Malgré sa fragilité, il possédait quand même une certaine puissance au fond de lui. C'était sûrement dû à son statut. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ultérieurement. La rencontre du matin, le discours… Il ne pouvait pas refuser de s'allier avec lui. Sinon, le pays resterait plongé dans le chaos.

- Je dois bien admettre que nous n'y arriverons pas seuls. Nous avons besoin du prince d'Eclésia, car lui seul connait vraiment le Roi, le royaume. Et avec sa puissance et son savoir, il ne peut que nous aider.

Le chef de l'Ordre fit face à Fye.

- J'accepte ta proposition. Mais à une condition : je ne veux pas recevoir d'ordres de ta part, et si on n'est pas d'accord, j'agirai à ma guise.

Le blond fut agréablement surpris par la réponse de Kurogane. Même s'il lui avait imposé une condition, il avait accepté sans broncher. Il arbora un sourire radieux et sincère, ce qui n'échappa au ninja.

- Très bien. Et merci Kuro - il réfléchit un instant - gane.

Fye n'arrivait vraiment pas à retenir son nom en entier. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en souvienne, car il était certain que cela ne plairait pas au principal concerné. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait tiqué lorsque le prince avait fait un arrêt sur son nom. Il sentait comme une menace planer dessus. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les présentations faites, dont celle de Shaolan avait provoqué une certaine rougeur sur les joues de Sakura puisque son grand frère l'avait regardé d'un air malicieux à l'annonce de son prénom, les protagonistes rentrèrent chez eux, et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour décider du sort de Takumi. La fin de la journée ne fut pas de tout repos pour un certain blond aux yeux bleus et un certain brun aux yeux rouges, car leur rencontre, les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés et leurs échanges de paroles ne les avait pas laissé indifférents…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu malgré mon manque terrible d'inspiration. J'ai l'impression de m'être égarée et embrouillée dans ce chapitre...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit bon ou mauvais...

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand ^^'


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici enfin avec le chapitre 5, qui a mis du temps à venir. Je dois vous avouer qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Encore merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir lu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Sa cape bleue nuit où ornaient des filets dorés traînait derrière lui. Le bruit de ses bottines noires résonnait dans le long couloir vide. Sa couronne brillait sous les rayons de la Lune qui traversaient les grandes vitres des fenêtres. Le Roi d'Eclésia représentait la puissance en lui-même. Une allure tout à fait normale pour un Roi. Mais il n'avait rien d'un Roi.

Depuis que son fils avait quitté le royaume, Léone était devenu encore plus terrifiant. Son prédécesseur était très important, puisqu'il assurait la continuité de ses actes. Mais en apprenant que le prince ne suivait pas ses engagements, le Roi s'était décidé à le retrouver, coûte que coûte, quel qu'en soit le prix, afin de lui faire changer d'avis et de le passer de l'autre côté du camp.

L'homme s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois et entra dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière, qui s'avérait être son bureau. Il s'avança vers sa bibliothèque, posa sa main sur un livre et le poussa vers lui. La bibliothèque coulissa et laissa entrevoir un passage secret. Une fois qu'il s'engagea dans l'allée sombre, la bibliothèque se referma derrière lui.

Devant le Roi se dressait une sorte de cocon géant transparent rempli d'un liquide vert translucide, placé dans une salle où les murs étaient en pierre. Il s'approcha de l'objet en question. On pût distinguer une silhouette dans le tube se dessiner sous ses yeux. En effet, un homme nu reposait dans ce cocon, où des tuyaux étaient reliés à lui. Léone sourit, d'un sourire fou. Une femme rousse aux yeux verts en blouse blanche s'avança vers lui.

- Est-il bientôt prêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Presque, Votre Majesté. Il reste encore quelques détails à régler. Tout sera prêt dans quelques jours.

- Parfait. Vous faites du très bon travail, Leila.

La dénommée Leila rougit et s'inclina.

- Votre Majesté, c'est un honneur. Je ne fais cela que pour vous servir.

Puis elle s'éloigna, retournant à ses travaux.

Le Roi posa une main sur le tube et regarda l'homme qui flottait à l'intérieur. Il se mit à rire sadiquement.

- Le jour viendra où je te récupérerai enfin, Fye. Et pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de Lui. Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper.

Son rire résonna dans toute la salle, provoquant des frissons de terreur chez les occupants de la pièce. Oui, Léone était prêt à tout, même au pire…

---

Fye se débattait dans son futon, en sueur, les yeux fermés et les dents serrés. Il gémissait de douleur et essayait de se sortir de ce gouffre. Soudain, il se releva brusquement, essoufflé, ses iris bleus reflétant la souffrance qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits en secouant sa tête.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il était si réel. Et surtout, son frère jumeau était présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de lui. Mais là, c'était tout sauf un rêve heureux. Son frère, mourant entre ses mains, couvert de sang, et le prince appelait à l'aide, sans que personne ne vienne. Et il le regardait mourir, sans rien faire, ne pouvant le sauver.

Fye regarda ses mains. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort. Même si celle-ci ne s'était pas passée comme dans son cauchemar, il n'a pas pu le sauver. Il aurait dû voir qu'il était malade, il aurait dû tout faire pour le soigner. Mais il n'avait pu rien faire, juste le regarder mourir à petit feu. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis ce jour maudit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et étouffa quelques sanglots.

- Yui…

Le prince se calma après plusieurs minutes et se leva. Il essuya machinalement ses yeux et respira un grand coup. Sa mère et sa sœur ne devaient pas le voir comme ça. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers tomba nez à nez avec Erika, qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci remarqua sa présence et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, Fye. J'ai préparé tes plats préférés. Viens, installe-toi, je vais te servir du thé.

Son fils s'étonna de tant d'attention, se demandant pourquoi l'ancienne Reine agissait ainsi. Il s'assit devant la table basse où des plats succulents étaient dressés. Erika le rejoignit et s'installa à son tour, affichant un sourire radieux. Cela en devenait louche selon lui. Pensant qu'il se trompait, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que Sakura n'était pas là.

- Où est Sakura ? questionna-t-il.

- Elle est allée au village chercher des fruits.

- Mais elle a mangé ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois par semaine, elle se lève tôt pour aller chercher des fruits. Ca ne la dérange pas, au contraire, elle aime se rendre utile. Et puis, c'est aussi une occasion pour voir Shaolan, puisque lui aussi y va. Tiens, tu veux un croissant ?

Fye n'aimait pas cette attention de la part de sa mère à son égard. Bien qu'elle fusse naturellement attentionnée envers ses enfants, elle en faisait trop. D'un coup, il se souvint du moment où elle était encore avec lui, quand il était encore un enfant. Elle réagissait ainsi lorsqu'elle avait découvert une chose horrible. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mère ?

L'interpelée perdit son sourire et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Mais rien, voyons. Je te fais plaisir, c'est tout.

- Justement, tu en fais trop. Tu réagissais de la même manière lorsque tu vivais encore au château. Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais. Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Erika baissa son visage pour masquer sa peine et prit la parole.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es plus un enfant. Mais justement, aujourd'hui, c'est encore plus dur pour toi que d'accepter toutes ces horreurs.

- De quelles horreurs parles-tu ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Ce fut à son tour de baisser son visage. Oh oui, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il releva son visage et regarda sa mère dans le blanc des yeux.

- Dis-moi quand même ce qu'il se passe. Je commence à être habitué à tout ça.

Elle soupira de désespoir et s'efforça de tout lui avouer.

- Tu as rêvé de Yui cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? De sa mort, plus précisément.

Le prince ne fut même pas surpris de la question de l'ancienne Reine. Il savait qu'elle avait un don de prescience et qu'elle lisait les rêves des autres. Alors il lui répondit simplement.

- En effet…

- J'ai moi-même rêvé de lui, mais dans un futur proche. Je l'ai vu, en vie, à l'âge qu'il devrait avoir aujourd'hui, entrain de se battre contre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais j'espère me tromper et que ce rêve n'était pas prémonitoire… Cela me fait vraiment peur.

Choqué par cette révélation, Fye se mordit la lèvre. Lui qui rêvait de la mort de son frère, sa mère qui rêvait d'un futur proche où il serait présent… Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce un signe envoyé par Yui lui-même ? Non, impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ça. Son jumeau était bien mort, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Jamais plus il ne reviendrait.

Le jeune homme soupira et arbora un sourire réconfortant à l'ancienne Reine, même s'il n'était pas rassuré du tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une coïncidence, je suis sûr que c'était juste un mauvais rêve, comme le mien. Tout va bien, Mère, d'accord ?

Erika sourit malgré son appréhension. Son fils avait sûrement raison, en tout cas elle l'espérait du tout cœur.

Tous deux sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sakura qui revenait du village, une corbeille pleine de fruit dans les bras.

- Bonjour, Grand Frère ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as été bien longue, Sakura, fit remarquer sa mère.

- Oui, désolée.

Elle était terriblement gênée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du blond. Celui-ci se leva, s'avança vers sa sœur et lui passa un bras autour du cou.

- Ohoh, aurais-tu par hasard croisé Shaolan ? demanda-t-il, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna son visage pour se cacher. Leur mère se mit à rire.

- Je crois que tu as touché juste, Fye. Hein, Sakura ?

- Mais vous avez fini, tous les deux ? Vous me fatiguez !

- Oh mais on te taquine, ma chère sœur.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- D'accord, d'accord, on arrête.

Alors que Sakura posa la corbeille sur la table et monta à l'étage, en colère, Erika et le prince débarrassèrent la table du petit-déjeuner.

- On devrait vite finir de se préparer avant d'aller au QG des Guerriers Rouges pour décider de celui qui t'a agressé hier, annonça l'ancienne Reine.

- Oui, tu as raison. Si on est en retard, je crois que ça ne plaira pas au chef.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Fye alla dans sa chambre pour mettre son habit de prince et redescendit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrive en kimono. En tant que prince, cela n'avait aucune crédibilité. La famille royale sortit de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le lieu désiré.

---

- Bordel, mais ils foutent quoi, là ? Ca fait une demi heure qu'on les attend !

- Du calme, chef, ils vont arriver.

Kurogane n'aimait pas les retardataires, car il trouvait que cela faisait perdre un temps précieux. Il grogna et fit les cents pas devant l'entrée du QG. Kenseï, qui tenait Takumi près de lui, Miyaki et Shaolan l'accompagnaient, et étaient exaspérés devant l'attitude de leur chef. Aucune patience…

Enfin, les trois personnes tant attendues arrivèrent. Kurogane s'arrêta net et une fois que la famille royale soit arrivée, il ne put s'empêcher de crier après eux.

- Vous êtes en retard !

Fye, amusé devant l'attitude du brun, s'avança vers lui et lui tapota le dessus de sa tête.

- Désolé, on a eu un petit problème. Faut pas s'énerver, Kuro-chan !

Tous furent stupéfaits par le surnom donné au principal intéressé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci vit rouge, encore plus que ses yeux.

- Qui t'a permis de m'appeler comme ça ?

- Personne, mais je trouve ça plus rigolo que Kurogane. C'est mignon, non ?

Le prince affichait un sourire satisfait face au comportement du chef. Ce surnom était vraiment sorti tout seul, et voir le destinataire s'énerver comme cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ce dernier avait remarqué la satisfaction du blond et cela le mit encore plus en rogne.

- N'affiche pas cet air satisfait, ça m'agace ! Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça, c'est clair ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. N'oublie pas que je suis ton prince.

- C'est ça, ouais.

- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux, oui ? s'écria Miyaki.

Les deux intéressés s'arrêtèrent, Fye toujours souriant et Kurogane toujours en rogne. Cette petite querelle avait beaucoup amusé le premier, énervé le dernier et désespéré le reste du groupe. De vrais gamins.

Une fois le calme retrouvé, ils reprirent tous leur sérieux et entrèrent dans la grotte. Après tout, ils étaient là pour décider du sort de Takumi, qui avait agressé le prince la veille. Arrivés devant la porte blindée, le chef de l'Ordre l'ouvrit, entra dans la pièce, suivi du reste du groupe et referma la porte. Kenseï prit une chaise, la retourna et fit asseoir de force l'agresseur. Tout le monde était debout devant lui, le regardant.

- On attend des explications claires et nettes, Takumi, déclara Miyaki. Pourquoi as-tu agressé notre prince, hier ?

L'interpelé ne répondit pas, et se contenta de rester immobile, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kurogane.

- Répond ! ordonna ce dernier.

- J'ai mes raisons, et je les garde pour moi, dit Takumi, très calme.

Le brun lui prit le col de sa tenue de ninja et le força à parler.

- Ecoute-moi bien, si tu ne dis rien, je te frapperai jusqu'à ce que tu daignes nous répondre. Crois-moi, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, à toi de choisir.

Il lâcha brusquement Takumi et regagna sa place initiale. Le prisonnier soupira et se décida à répondre, n'aimant pas les menaces de Kurogane.

- Je ne crois pas à son alliance. Il est juste venu nous espionner sous l'ordre de son père pour qu'il puisse envoyer des soldats de Roi nous tuer. C'est forcément ça. Il est comme son père.

Erika s'avança précipitamment vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces sous les regards ahuris du reste du groupe.

- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon fils, est-ce clair ? Crois-moi que s'il avait de mauvaises intentions, je l'aurai remarqué, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être que vous aussi vous êtes dans le coup. Après tout, vous êtes arrivée comme ça, il y a treize ans, dans notre village. Je n'ai jamais approuvé votre arrivée ici. Vous aussi, avec votre fille, vous nous espionnez depuis le début, j'en suis cer…

PAF !

Fye, qui n'avait pas réagi jusqu'ici, vint de donner un gros coup de poing à Takumi. Sous l'effet du coup, ce dernier était tombé au sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, bientôt imité par tous les autres. Il vit le regard méprisant du prince posé sur lui.

- Que tu m'insultes moi, passe encore, déplora-t-il. Mais je n'accepterai pas que tu insultes ma mère. Cela se passe entre toi et moi.

Le prisonnier se releva péniblement et se rassit. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il afficha un visage rongé par la colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu nous espionner, hein ? Ton père n'a-t-il pas fait assez de dégâts comme ça ? Il a tué tellement de gens. Mon frère… Il est mort par sa faute ! Laisse-nous tranquille ! Retourne dans ton royaume et retrouve ta belle vie de prince.

Le regard méprisant de Fye se transforma en un regard triste. S'il savait…

- Si tu penses qu'être prince signifie avoir une belle vie, dans ce cas je n'ai rien d'un prince.

Le blond se détourna de son agresseur et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut retenu par la voix de Miyaki.

- Prince, attendez ! Que fait-on de lui ?

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, et se contenta de répondre.

- Libérez-le et ramenez-le chez lui. Peut-être qu'en agissant ainsi, il me croira.

Puis le prince sortit de la pièce, sous les regards incompréhensifs des autres.

Kurogane, qui avait observé toute la scène, fut complètement abasourdi par le comportement de Fye. Que signifiait cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi le brun avait-il senti une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du prince ? N'y tenant plus, il se précipita sur la porte et sortit vivement de la salle, dans le but de suivre le blondinet qui hantait ses pensées à ce moment précis.

* * *

Oui je sais, j'aurais dû continuer, mais j'avais envie de laisser un peu de suspence et vous donner envie de lire le 6ème chapitre xD ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas quand celui-ci arrivera... J'essaierai de faire vite, promis !

Sur ce, je vous dis bonnes fêtes et on se reverra l'année prochaine ^^ !

Reviews please !


End file.
